This invention relates in general to memory-skill games and more particularly, to memory-skill games in which a player can recreate a design on a rotating member by means of playing pieces in a time constrained manner.
In recent years, there have been introduced several forms of memory-skill games. Some of these games have been based on the principle that a player is required to recreate or determine a particular design based on an observation of a portion of the design. For example, several forms of concentration-type games presented on television media require the participants to determine what device or item is being depicted upon seeing a portion of the device or the item forming the design.
Another form of memory-skill game designed for home use involves a rotating tower having a set of non-related pictorial images retained on one flat side of the tower. The players are each provided with two-dimensional playing cards which include cards matching the images on the tower. The players race each other to select from their cards the ones having the images on the tower, and to arrange the selected cards to reproduce the arrangement of images on the tower. In this way, the player is required to remember the design or a portion thereof in order to assemble a portion of the design with the playing cards with little or no delay during the period in which the design is rotated so that it is out of the view of the player. Continued rotation of the tower renders the design viewable to the player again so that further reconstruction of the design may be enabled.
The playing pieces in this last-mentioned type of memory-skilled game were also only orientable in one direction in order to complete the design, much in the same manner as pieces of a puzzle are assembled to create the design. Thus, little manipulative skill was require, since it was not necessary to orient the playing pieces as between several possible orientations in order to create the overall design. Further, the play value of this form of memory-skill game was limited: There is only one design on the rotating tower at any point in time, and each player was provided with only two-dimensional playing cards, each having the same design faces. Thus, all the players had to have at least the same general degree of skill in order to make the play of the game competitive.